


Simple

by Broken_Condom_Style



Series: Love is All Around Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Condom_Style/pseuds/Broken_Condom_Style
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does contain graphic sexual content, swearing, slight exhibitionism and a sprinkle of pining. So those are your warnings.</p><p>Edited Sept. 18 for major spelling errors, I am so sorry!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain graphic sexual content, swearing, slight exhibitionism and a sprinkle of pining. So those are your warnings.
> 
> Edited Sept. 18 for major spelling errors, I am so sorry!!

The issue of dating a simpleton wasn’t in explaining the importance of his schoolwork to him or even in telling him about how he had to stop worrying about what girls thought about him as long as he had a girlfriend; it was in dealing with his never-ceasing obsession over his manager who was – admittedly – pretty. Tanaka Ryūnosuke was that exact kind of simpleton. He was kind and caring, but he could be pretty ridiculous quite a lot of the time. You often let it slip or only gently scolded him but it had been a couple years since you started dating him and he continued to miss the drops you were hinting that you were more than ready to step up the intimacy. Ryuu was the kind of guy that would beg for a girlfriend, but once he got one he didn’t know what to do with her. It was sweet but dammit you were getting metaphorical blue balls waiting for him to pick up on your damn hints that you wanted some hotter, sweatier loving.

And when the third years met up with you all to celebrate the end of first semester, it was hell watching Ryuu and Yuu drooling all over Kiyoko again, who had somehow gotten more attractive after leaving for college. It would have been fine if Ryuu had simply said “hey Kiyoko, you look nice!” or even “wow Kiyoko you’re looking so pretty!” would have been alright but no, he literally ditched you and the other third year students (Chikara, Hisashi and Kazuhito) to fawn over Kiyoko with Yuu.

You were livid. It was two years now and this shit was so lame, Ryuu!

You decided to take things into your own hands and since Daichi and you had always been pretty good friends, he was used to your weirdness. Asahi probably would have fainted, Kōshi would have become immobile and any of the other team members probably would have just brushed you off. So Daichi would be perfect for Step 1 of your plan to wake Ryuu the fuck up. You walked up to him and threw your arms around his neck, having him spin you around which always astonished you since you thought you were a little too heavy for that.

“Hey.” he laughed and set you down, smiling at you. You pulled back and rested your hands on his upper arms.

“Oh, wow Daichi! Your arms are even more impressive now!” you giggled and he smiled proudly as you gently squeezed his admittedly really well-built arms. “Have your thighs gotten this nice, too?” You winked at him and he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. “Sorry I’ve just missed you so much!” You hugged him again. “And you guys too!” You hugged the other two, making less a scene with them.

“Hey, Ryuu, is Daichi blushing?” Yuu asked his best friend as they stood, being ignored by Kiyoko yet again who was busy catching up with Hitoka.

“Wow, is Daichi in love~?” Ryuu laughed as he teased his former captain.

“It was your girlfriend who got him like that.” Kei informed Ryuu with a grin, always happy to grind Ryuu’s gears.

“What!? You hitting on my girlfriend?” Ryuu began to make faces at a very confused Daichi, who had been excluded from the conversation the boys were having.

“Let’s have a practice game!” Shōyō suggested, hoping to play as always. The new first years were just as excited to play volleyball as their senpais so a game was quickly set up with Asahi, Kōshi, Daichi, a couple first years and you on one team and whoever else wanted to play on the other team. You played libero since it was easiest for you to get used to on a team you didn’t play with often (you were wing spiker for the girls’ team, although not a regular, unlike your boyfriend) and you were excited to try Step 2.

“Stretch first.” Daichi instructed and you got on your back, grinning in anticipation of your next action.

You called over a first year and got them to push down your lifted leg as close to your chest as possible. You made sure to hum and lightly moan as much as possible without making it obvious, and you were mildly pissed to see Ryuu talking to Kiyoko. Again. Drooling and shivering like before you two were dating. You apologized to the first year for making him do that for no good reason besides making literally everyone else uncomfortable besides the dunce you were trying to make uncomfortable!

The game started and it was pretty evenly matched but when the other team won, you felt only happy since you knew everyone gave their all and that Karasuno was still heading in the right direction.

“You did awesome!” Yuu ran up to you and smiled up at you in his usual praise for liberos. You smiled back and hugged him in thanks for his praise. It was your last year of high school and it kind of hurt not being on the team, but you knew anything could happen. It was nice to get praise from such a skilled player like Yuu. You didn’t realize you had him nuzzled right into your chest, but when you noticed, you were slow to let him go. He was oddly uncomfortable with it and it was always fun to make him blush. You laughed and hugged him again, better this time and you were both surprised that you cried a little. He comforted you like the great friend he was and Kōshi, Daichi, Kiyoko and Asahi joined the group hug as you started to cry a little more. A lot was going on; university applications, not playing on the volleyball team, not knowing if Ryuu actually liked you or not. There was much more on your plate than you had ever asked for. The group hug ended and everyone went to change before leaving for the evening.

You waited as usual for the other third years, but Chikara came out to tell you that Ryuu was going to be late and the others were leaving. You contemplated leaving him at school, but you decided that walking home with him could probably end up being not awful. Right?

You headed into the boys’ changing room to find Ryuu after ten minutes of waiting outside and you found him sitting in the dark on a bench, face in his hands. You were wary of approaching him but you knew he needed something. It was unlike him to be so quiet and broody.

“Ryuu?” You asked softly as you stepped toward him.

“I’m a bad boyfriend.” He stated. He wasn’t asking what you thought, he wasn’t saying it to fish for a compliment, he was honestly depressed, crying and all.

“Ryuu…” you walked up to him and knelt in front of him. You couldn’t say anything else; you had honestly been thinking the same thing earlier. It would be wrong to lie to him, even if it was to make him feel better. You had to find another way to cheer him up.

“Yuu and Chikara told me. And Tsukishima, the prick. About how you’ve been flirting and stuff to get my attention or whatever. And when I saw you hugging Yuu and crying on him, I was furious that it wasn’t me, but then I realized...well Chikara told me, that that was how you felt when I talk to other girls…” he began to ramble and you knew you had to stop him before he talked you into a depression.

“Ryuu I don’t care if you talk to other girls, it’s how you talk to them. I know you’re not used to talking to girls but dude, fawning over them and ignoring your girlfriend on your 2nd year anniversary to praise Kiyoko and drool over her again and again is not cool.” You told him, catching his attention and his eyes widened. Had he forgotten? “You forgot didn’t you?”

“I thought you did!” He pointed at you and sat up. “You didn’t say anything so I just assumed you forgot so I guessed it wasn’t important to you.”

“Of course it’s important, Ryuu. It’s the anniversary of the most exciting and happy day of my life so far!” You beamed at him. “It’s the day I made the volleyball team.”

“Uwa!” Ryuu whined and you laughed at his pouting and fake crying. You hugged him and relaxed as he hugged you back. “Sorry for being an idiot.”

“Just try to not be such an idiot in the future.” You laughed and kissed the junction between his ear and neck which always made him whine and push you away. “You know how you could make up for it?”

“H-how?” he asked, his breath slightly hitched.

“Come to my place for the night.” You smiled and whispered to him. “My folks are gone for the weekend and I have a treat for you.”

“Cake?” He beamed and you bit your lip to keep from screaming at him.

“Yeah, sure.” You gave in, just so he would join you. This boy would be the end of you, no doubt.

ΩΩΩ

Ryuu spent the first half an hour trying to find something to watch on TV while you restrained yourself from pouncing on him and ripping his clothes off, which he always seemed to take off anyway. You had enough, so you decided to bring it up.

“Ryuu does sex scare you?” You asked him, a little quietly but openly enough to be shocking. “Or do you not think I want it, or something?”

The look on his precious face was priceless, but also agitating. He looked scared. Confused. That made you peeved but you kept your cool despite your face growing redder.

“I just figure why ruin a good thing?” He laughed awkwardly. You smiled at his sincerity and adorable unease.

“So no anniversary sex?” You asked to clarify. Your face was beet red but you were okay talking about it, your blood and heartrate just didn’t get the memo.

“Is that why I’m here?” He sounded almost hurt.

“No you’re here because it’s our anniversary and I wanted to spend it with you, sex or no!” You smiled and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. Feeling guilty about wanting sex while the other partner didn’t seem to want it was such a cliché, but life can sure be full of clichés. You both fell into an awkward silence while Ryuu stared at the TV and you contemplated where your relationship was going. I mean, Ryuu didn’t seem to be set on what to do for high school but you had at least a vague plan. It was hard, thinking of how you may get separated due to school. Long distance was always rough and mixed feelings were inevitable.

After a long period of silence, Ryuu broke it with a confession that both warmed your heart and made you want to rip out his. “I don’t…want to hurt you.”

You took a moment to compose yourself before replying. “Ryuu, if that’s all you’re worried about, it’s okay. I can most likely take it.” You smiled at him and he sighed. He didn’t like that response, huh? “Ryuu, if you really don’t want to, it’s okay. I get it. Some people just aren’t…prepared, I guess.” You shrugged, unable to really explain your thoughts coherently.

“I want to.” He looked at you and you backed up to see his face better. “I really do, of course I do, but…I don’t want to fuck up or hurt you or not make you…feel good. You know?” He sheepishly stared at his fingers as they twitched around between his legs. He was nervous, which was understandable. “I love you, and I don’t want to fuck up by not pleasing you.”

“Ryuu…” You felt overjoyed that he was actually thinking hard about it. That being said, two years’ worth of pining was a little tiring. “You couldn’t really mess up that bad. When you really love a person, the crap you have to deal with doesn’t seem as bad. I mean, as long as that isn’t hitting on all the girls you see.” You laughed, feeling the contradiction a little too much.

Ryuu’s hand wrapped around yours and you looked up at him to see he was bright red and looking away. “If you want to, I’m okay with trying…but it won’t be any good and will probably end quick.”

You were surprised, you didn’t think the intimidating and proud Ryuunosuke Tanaka would ever belittle himself like that. Although, when he was with you he wasn’t always the prideful and arrogant senpai he was around his volleyball team or his classmates.

Gripping tight to his shirt with one hand, you kissed him on the lips. Usually your kisses were initiated by Ryuu, but occasionally you would initiate. Those almost always ended with Ryuu pulling away after your hands wandered a little too low or your hums turned a little too much into moans. It was different, though. His hands moved to your hips and he awkwardly tried to pull you closer to him, your knees hitting his making you both pull away and wince.

“Sorry…” He sighed and you smiled at him. He was trying his hardest, but awkward first times were always that; awkward.

“It’s fine. Just relax, okay?” You were no stranger to nsfw fiction, movies, audio books. Whatever. You had looked at as many sources as possible so you could help make your first time go as smoothly as possible. You were a child of the internet age so you had plenty of resources at your disposal, even if a little exaggerated.

You sat on his lap, hoping not to hurt him and his hands shook as he avoided touching you, unaware of where he could set them. You smiled at his endearingly cute hesitancy and guided his hands to your hips, for now. Leaning down again you heard his breath shallow and quick so you held back from kissing him yet. “You alright? We can back up and slow down.” You offered to try and calm him.

“No, no.” He was quick to dismiss your offer. “I’m just…so excited.” He smiled a goofy grin and you relaxed, hoping he would too. You kissed him again, this time opening your mouth and chancing a daring escape of your tongue from your open lips. He was quick to follow, familiar with French kisses, at least. Your hands rested on his chest and you felt it rise and fall with his steadily slowing breaths. His heart was racing, as was yours, but that was expected. Making sure to awkwardly breathe through your noses, you kept kissing for what felt like no time at all but was probably too long. Your feet were starting to fall asleep, but that wasn’t too on your radar as you felt his hands move on their own! Towards your chest!

He moved slow, but he eventually had his hands on your clothed chest, which you were elated over. You pulled back and smiled at him, his eyes glued to his hands. He squeezed a little too roughly and you hissed but smiled at him when he let go and stared at you. You said nothing as you pulled away to pull your shirt up over your head. He watched with wide eyes as you threw your shirt to the side and smiled at him, red faced and nervous. “Wanna try taking off my bra?” You offered him and leaned forward, making his back straighten.

“Okay…” He nodded and reached out. He wrapped his arms around you and you hugged his face into your shoulder. He kissed your bare skin and you shut your eyes as he fiddled with the clasps on your bra. He did manage to get them undone, but he froze after that. “Uh, done.”

“Okay.” You whispered and leaned back, slowly pulling off the cute ass bra you wore for the occasion. His took in a sharp breath through his nose and stopped breathing. He just stared for a minute before he very gently cupped your breasts in his hands. He smiled like a kid in a candy store and looked up at you, eyes nearly shining.

“They’re so soft!” He praised and very gently squeezed them. You smiled, humming at how good his warm hands felt on your breasts. The cool air had made your nipples hard which was embarrassing, but he didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Can I…” He licked his lips as stared at his hands. “Suck…”

“Just do it, don’t ask!” You whined, covering your face in embarrassment. He chuckled and pulled you closer, replacing one of his hands with his mouth. You whined more, his tongue working to make your nipple harder. Which was honestly kinda painful so why was it such a common practice? Thankfully he moved on quickly, his mouth and hand switching. He opted to pinching your nipple and you warned him when it got to the painful point and he eased up. He was considerate and sweet, it was nice.

Then he decided to lean back and he put his hands under your breasts, pushed them up and let them drop. You deadpanned but he really seemed to enjoy watching them bounce. You sighed in exasperation and let him do it a couple more times before you insisted on pulling his shirt off.

He got surprisingly shy about it, looking away and turning bright red. You kissed his neck and very purposefully gave him a bright purple hickey that you hoped would be impossible to hide. You snickered in pride and leaned back to see your work, but he had other plans; instead giving you the same treatment you’d given him. It felt oddly good, having his mouth sucking, nipping, licking and kissing your neck which got you to moan just a little louder than intended. Your hands roamed his bare chest, shoulders, back and arms while his stayed planted on your hips.

“Ryuu…” You finally whined and he pulled away, eyes widening when he saw your half-lidded eyes, faltering breathing and red face. You were really feeling the heat in your crotch now and it was almost painful. You weren’t able to form words, but he didn’t seem to need any.

He gently helped you up and you rushed him into your bedroom, eager to continue. Ryuu was more than happy to continue and he stood at the foot of your bed, fighting with his belt as you rummaged around for a condom. You’d gotten a few, but you had to check if they were expired, dammit! The lighting in your room was shit but the writing was clear enough to see it was still in-date. You sighed and looked to him, astonished to see how fucking good Ryuu looked in his briefs. They were tight and goddamn those legs. Not as nice as Daichi’s, but who cared about him? Ryuu was your boyfriend and you couldn’t want it any other way.

“Uh, condom.” You held it to him and he blushed, nodding and taking it from you. “Do you… know how to put one on?” You asked and his blush spread over his whole face. “I can do it for you.” You offered.

“You don’t have to do that, babe.” Ryuu blushed but held the condom to you, making you laugh. You sat him on the bed and got up. You undressed yourself and he watched, nearly screaming when your panties came off. You immediately hid yourself and frowned at him, petrified that it was out of disgust that he’d let out his outburst. “Sorry, sorry!” He breathed heavy and shut his eyes. “I wasn’t ready, I just, fuck…” he covered his crotch with his hands and watched his thighs twitching slightly.

“Did you…?” Your eyes widened in realization.

“I’m sorry…” He covered his face and you looked down to see that there was indeed a bit of…liquid leaking through his briefs.

“It’s okay, Ryuu. Just relax. I’m honoured, really.” You smiled and knelt in front of him. You’d never thought the sight of you would make him cum, but it had - and it was kind of really cute. It also made you really proud, although you thought he’d probably have cum if he saw Kiyoko shirtless…whatever! This was about Ryuu and you! Not Kiyoko!

That thought kind of lingered though as you pulled down his briefs and gave him a blow job that was a little too rough. He winced and put his hand gently to your head. “Babe, your teeth!” Ryuu gasped and pushed you away as fast as he could.

“Sorry, sorry.” You sighed and relaxed. You had to let go of your feelings, or at least forget them for the night. You got back to work and made sure to open your mouth enough to keep your teeth away from him. They grazed occasionally but he didn’t seem to mind that. You followed every doujinshi and gay porno blowjob as close as possible (minus the butt-fingering, you weren’t going to do that) and he was hard again fairly quickly. You took your time opening the condom and putting it on, making sure to leave empty room at the tip. You smoothed it out and he stared at it.

“It’s not all the way on.” He noted.

“For your semen, hon.” You sighed and he nodded in understanding. He smiled widely at you, his eyes shut and teeth showing like a precious cutie pie.

“You’re so smart!” He praised. “You’re the smartest!”

“Not really.” You laughed and got up again, sitting on the bed beside him. “Uh, you don’t have to but I need to be stretched out…a bit. Before you try to…fuck me.” You said, knowing it had to happen but it still felt kind of dirty nonetheless.

“I will!” He beamed and knelt in front of you. You leaned back a bit to arch your hips for easier access and he stared, wide-eyed and awestruck. “Fuck, babe.” He whispered and gently used his thumbs to open your lips, taking a better look. “What’s this?” He flicked his tongue over your clit, making you shiver and jump a bit. “Sorry!” He apologized and backed away.

“No, no it’s good. That’s my…uh…clitoris.” You gulped to say it clearly but it came out a little too clear and you both blushed. Frozen in place.

“Okay.” He was careful to lick and suck at it, making you whine and fall onto your back. You covered your face and moaned out. He did start to finger you, which felt very nice. He added fingers slowly and you clenched a little too tight to him, but the didn’t seem to mind. He just waited and moved his fingers around when you loosened up. He moved faster and managed to get three fingers into you, which felt like your limit. “Does it feel good?” Ryuu finally spoke up as he kissed your inner thigh and clit.

“Yes, you idiot.” You whined and gently squeezed his fingers for emphasis. He chuckled and finger-fucked you until you orgasmed, rolling around a bit and shaking. You panted heavily and stayed laying on the bed, watching lazily as he stood and stared at you.

“Um…how do you want...?” He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What position, you mean?” You asked and he nodded. “It doesn’t really matter, just give me a minute, okay?” You stayed lying down, catching your breath as he lay beside you. He linked his fingers in yours and you smiled. “I love you, Ryuu.”

“And I love you too.” He rolled over, kissing you as you wrapped your arms around him. He tasted a bit like you and you probably tasted like him, but it wasn’t as gross as you had been worried it would be. He pulled away and smiled, lifting your legs to wrap them around his hips. “I don’t mind this.”

“This is good.” You nodded and he smiled, kissing you as he slowly guided himself into you. Moaning against his lips, your mouth opened and he sloppily kissed you, drool dripping down your cheek and chin. It was gross, yeah, but you were preoccupied by the dick steadily pushing inside your pussy. It felt good, really good, but you were worried that you were bleeding around him. There was a condom of separation but what if he got grossed out?

He pulled back and held your hips as he started to move his hips back and forth slowly. You moaned out and felt something drip onto your stomach. Was it his sweat? Saliva? You looked up and saw his eyes shut tight as his nose bled onto you.

“Ryuu, your nose.” You spoke up and he froze. His eyes shot wide open and he wiped to find that he was indeed bleeding.

“Fuck, I’m sorry! You just feel so goddamn amazing.” He leaned down, letting his head rest beside yours on the bed. He resumed thrusting moving faster and messier which only made his dick slip out more and more. He growled in your ear each time, but he learned how to get right back inside without getting up off you. Which made you only scream and fall apart more and more.

He had long periods of moving sorta slow but hard disrupted by sudden bursts of fast thrusting that made so many sounds. You’d gotten used to it, but it didn’t take very long at all before you were both close to done. You screamed out a warning of your imminent orgasm and he groaned that he was close too. He moved fast until you both felt your orgasms, at different paces, but together at least. Pulling out slowly, he growled and stared at you as you were still lost in pleasure.

“Babe, hey. Hey are you okay?” He sounded worried so you hummed and threw your hand over his face.

“Just…just shut up for a second.” You managed and he chuckled. He used his saliva to wipe the slightly dried blood from your stomach with his thumb and then left to throw out his condom. You got up when you could and went to the bathroom, wearing a baggy shirt you wore as pyjamas. You forced him out of the bathroom so you could pee and he obliged, heading to your room or living room. Wherever it was, he wasn’t in the bathroom. When you left you put on some panties and found him slipping his pants on without his briefs. “I can wash those for you.” You offered and picked them up. He thanked you and kissed you quickly.

“And…thank you. For letting me…have sex with you.” He mumbled and you smiled.

“My pleasure, Ryuu.” You gently slapped his ass and he retaliated with a swift grope to your chest and French kiss. You were kind of shocked, but pleased. He was always handsy but it would likely get more intimate, now. He had always liked holding your hand and touching you in some way but it had always been “safe”. Likely not for long.

Ryuu had to leave for practice on Saturday but he made sure to text often with status reports and asking if you were proud of him. You always replied with support, knowing sarcasm would be lost through text. You even got texts from Yuu and Chikara, asking what happened between you and Ryuu to make him act strange. You asked how he was acting and they told you that he was 1) focusing on playing even though his upperclassmen were there, including Kiyoko, 2) he was looking at his phone a lot more, and 3) he kept using the bathroom. You were annoyed to say the least but you called Ryuu to see what was up.

“H-hello?” Ryuu asked, sounding a little preoccupied. “W-what’s up, babe?”

“Your friends are worried. What’s going on with you?” You asked him as you folded some laundry. “I mean focusing on practice is fine but texting me all the time and using the bathroom often is a little weird.”

“Sorry I just…I can’t hold it anymore.” He gasped and you froze.

“Ryuu! Dude what the fuck?” You yelled at him, turning bright red. He was masturbating, wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry! I just kept thinking about your face and how you smell, and taste and sound when we’re…” he began.

“Ryuu!” I whined, cutting him off.

“Anyway, I keep coming in to pee and try not to…do anything lewd.” He sighed. “But I can’t hold back, babe. It’s too much. Just…just this once.” He begged, rather quietly. You had to admit, it was kinda hot to think of how lost he was when thinking of you. You knew the novelty wouldn’t last so you decided to give in this once. You rushed into your bedroom and stayed on the phone with him as you both jacked off together. Well, masturbated, since “jacking off” seems a little inclined toward being for people with penises.

Anyway, you came much louder than he did – I mean, he was in public and you were at home – but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. He apologized repeatedly but thanked you and uttered a low “I love you” before hanging up and going silent until after practice where he texted you more casually about homework and stuff.

ΩΩΩ

The next Monday, you got plenty of winks and nudges by Yuu, Kinoshita, Narita and some teasing from Kei and the girls on your team. Apparently it went around the whole school that you’d had sex with Ryuu, which was humiliating but at least it hadn’t been him bragging. You found out it had been Kei who’d blabbed to everyone he knew. Why? Because he was a douche and liked ruining your life.

At least one good thing that came out of it was Ryuu was more intimate with you and less flirty with other girls, including the occasionally present Kiyoko. So it wasn’t all bad. It was nice seeing him casually interact with girls, just talking to them like he would with an upperclassman. Either it meant he was growing up or just suppressing himself. Either way it worked out well for you and your relationship with Ryuu!


End file.
